


Fly Me To The Moon (and let me play among the stars)

by sunshinebloom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tsukishima Kei is a Pilot, Yamachi Tadashi is a Flight Attendant, tadashi is a tsukki simp, they travel (and work) together, tsukki looks good in his uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinebloom/pseuds/sunshinebloom
Summary: Tsukkiyama and their in-flight shenanigans.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Fly Me To The Moon (and let me play among the stars)

**Author's Note:**

> full disclaimer;; i made this on a whim, pls excuse inaccuracies and grammar mistakes <3

Tsukishima in his uniform is both a blessing and a curse.

That was what Yamaguchi thought the moment he saw Kei wear the official uniform for the first time. It was elegant–a black suit with gold accents; he was wearing a white dress shirt underneath with a tie the same color as his coat, each shoulder has an epaulet with four golden stripes, and a jet black hat with a golden wing emblem. 

_He looks majestic,_ Yamaguchi thought as he saw the blonde adjust his tie, the golden cuff links glinting against the light. His broad shoulder was given justice, his legs look longer than it already is, and his blonde wavy hair was a great contrast to his dark uniform. 

"Do I look okay?"

"You look much more than okay."

That was almost eight years ago. 

Unsurprisingly, if Tadashi were to be honest, even after years of being together with Tsukishima, he still gets taken aback by how his boyfriend looks every now and then. Which is, as we can all agree, _breathtakingly beautiful._

➹➹

Ever since they were kids, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both had an affinity for flying, they liked playing with planes and one would always exclaim when they see one and point it out to the other. Growing up, they both had each other, so naturally, they were bound to like the same things or discover new hobbies together. At first, people may say that they were too different, but as they spend time with them, they realize that they have many similarities, too–may it be a video game, food, a favorite place, a band, volleyball, or anything, it made them have a deeper connection than what they already have. 

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" a freckled eight-year-old boy with chubby cheeks asked. 

"I don't know... But I like to fly," the tall kid mumbled, glancing up. 

"What? But humans can't fly, Tsukki!"

"I know that, idiot! I mean, driving planes...or something."

"Oh, why didn't you say so! Then..let's fly together, okay, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima nodded, a small smile adorning his face. 

➹➹

Even after eight long years of working for the same airline, they didn't have the luxury to fly together at all times. Yamaguchi remembered when they were both fairly new, still flying reserves. when they were both on-call; date nights usually end up with one of them having to work, the other driving them to the airport. It was a dreadful time for the both of them, not actually having the time to relax since they don't know when they'll be flying out next or where they're going or how long they'll be gone. They once spent a few months not being able to see each other properly, occasional texts, short calls and expensive phone bills that piled up because they can't help but contact each other from the different parts of the world.

It was hard but it was tolerable, after all, even if they're not up in the air, they're still getting paid. 

_Too many downsides, though,_ Yamaguchi grimaced as he sips his cup of coffee. 

It's a warm Sunday morning, Tadashi just got back from Milan last night, still kind of jet-lagged from the 15-hour flight. He eyed the postcard that he was fiddling with, a pen tapping the counter. 

They had this kind of a tradition, Tsukishima and him. Whenever they explore a new country, they would bring home a postcard and write down a little note– may it be who they're with, where they went, what they're feeling, what they saw, or anything, really. It's just like a souvenir, among many other things that they bought. They were collected in an album (they had at least ten of them already filled with postcards containing all their memories), from their very first flight to the latest one. 

Kei once sighed at this, finding it a burden to do so (it was their very first flight, and as if the stars aligned, they were on the same one). Tadashi remembered chuckling at his boyfriend and saying, _"It's for remembrance, Tsukki! And when we settle down and adopt a kid, we'll brag about having traveled the whole world!"_ Kei grumbled in response, writing in his postcard, his face as red as strawberries, _"Tch, fine, I'll bring home postcards, and maybe buy some stupid ref magnets while I'm at it, too."_

(They decided to buy ref magnets whenever they would explore a country together.)

Tadashi clicked the pen, humming a little tune as he figured out what to write. 

_August 1, 20XX_

_Milan, Italy_

_The weather is good when we arrived, very sunny! Went sightseeing with Akaashi-san. :)_

Tadashi nodded in satisfaction, going to their room and grabbing the latest album, placing his postcard the vacant slot. 

➹➹

Tadashi was tired, hungry, and jet-lagged–not a very good combination if you ask him. After years of flying through timezones as many as humanly possible, you may think that he would be so used to it, but alas, here he was. The only thing that keeps him going was the fact that Tsukishima was supposed to arrive later night if there were no delays. They both have at least a week before their next flight so they can finally have their well-deserved rest together. 

Their shared flat was homey–not too small but not too large, either. It was perfect for both of them. From the door, there's a narrow hallway that leads to the sitting room where there's a sofa, a center table, and a TV. A shelf full of memorabilia and some picture frames are situated in the far right wall. Hanging on the wall is a large world map, all the countries that they've visited together are marked with a pin–It was their dream, stepping foot in all the countries in the world together, if possible. The kitchen is an open space, just a fridge, an oven, far too many empty cupboards, and a center island. There's not much to see in their room, too–a king-sized bed, a large closet in the far left wall, a table on the right, and their luggage in the corner. 

Albeit they were barely there–both too busy with flying all over the world–there's still a sense of security and fondness whenever they come back home. It's not much but it's _theirs._

➹➹

Yamaguchi mindlessly watched the TV as he munched the pizza he ordered. It's nighttime now, and though he already went to a grocery run earlier and filled their fridge enough to get them through the week, he's still not in the mood to cook. Besides, his boyfriend's the one who's more talented in the kitchen anyway. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the door's lock rattle and a very familiar voice. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Yamaguchi chuckled as he heard the inside joke. They both call out like that every now and then, mimicking those couples on American TV shows that they oh-so-love to watch. 

"Welcome home, baby," He called out, laughter still evident in his voice. "How was the flight?" 

"Same as usual, not much happened. Oh yeah, I got you the albums that you wanted in Korea. I went with Kuroo, he wanted to bring home some video games for Kenma."

"Thanks, Tsukki. I owe you one! C'mere gimme a kiss!" Yamaguchi said making grabby hands towards the taller one who was shrugging off his coat. 

"It's a gift, love. You don't owe me shit," Tsukishima mumbled collapsing on top of his boyfriend on the sofa. The other releasing a surprised squeak, giggling and muttering about the taller one being such a big baby. "Ah, I'm so tired, I missed you so much I was gonna cry, 'Dashi!" 

"Well, now you're just overreacting," Tadashi cackled grabbing Tsukishima's face and squishing his cheeks together.

"No, I'm not. I was actually gonna cry, why won't you believe me, 'Dashi?" Kei pouted, uttering the words through his squished cheeks. 

"Fine, fine, I believe you," Yamaguchi said, still breathing out hearty laughs. 

They loved moments like this. Moments that no one would ever see other than themselves. Moments like this were cherished by Tadashi the most. He loved being the only one who sees this side of Kei. The whiny, pouty, and clingy Kei that no one would have the honor of seeing but him. Tadashi once asked his boyfriend why he only showed that side of him to Tadashi (not that he minded or anything) to which Kei answered: _"I have a reputation to uphold, you know. Besides, no one would believe you even if you tell them, trust me."_

Well, he's not wrong, actually. 

Who knew that the tall, scary, aloof blonde is actually just a big baby behind closed doors, right? No one would believe him, indeed. 

"Hey, babe?" Yamaguchi asked. 

"Mm yeah?" Tsukishima hummed, and Tadashi is actually convinced that his boyfriend is half-asleep on top of him right now.

"Have I ever told you that you look good in your uniform? Because you really do," Yamaguchi whispered, hands busy playing with his boyfriend's hair. 

"Yeah, I know. You tell me at least once a month, don't worry," 

"Mm-hm, I'm glad I'm living up to the monthly quota," Tadashi giggled, finally moving from under Tsukishima so they can both sit up. "Take a shower, Kei. Let's eat after, okay?"

"Mm fine," Kei groaned, trying to find the energy to move. 

Tadashi pecked the other's lips, muttering an _I missed you_ with a hair's width of space between them. "Go take a shower, babe."

Kei finally had the energy to drag his ass to the bathroom.

➹➹

Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and the rest of today's cabin crew are now walking through the boarding gate so they can inspect the aircraft prior to the flight. Yamaguchi felt stares following them, but it was a normal occurrence for them. People tend to stare when they see something fascinating–in this case, it was them. Well, Yamaguchi couldn't blame them, Tsukishima was enough of an eye-candy, one look at him and you'd be captivated. 

Tadashi spotted a small boy waving at them, he raised his hand and gave him a small one back. _Aw, he's so cute._

"You really like kids, don't you?" Yachi said, nudging Tadashi. 

"Of course, I do! They're just so cute, you know. And they're so small! With squishy cheeks!" Yamaguchi said, giggling along with her. 

"Hmm...If you like them so much, why can't you and Tsukishima-san settle down already? Don't you want that?" 

"Yeah, of course... but we still got plans. We're planning to go to as many countries as possible before we settle down! Besides, we love our work too much, don't we, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi tugged Kei's sleeves, knowing that he was trying to discretely listen in on their conversation. 

"Mm-hmm, he's right," The captain hummed, nodding along with his boyfriend. 

➹➹

Yamaguchi heard a light _ding_ , Tsukishima's voice ringing around the plane. 

" _Good afternoon, passengers. This is your captain speaking. I'd like to welcome everyone on Flight 1712 bound to London. We have reached the cruising altitude and the seatbelt sign has been turned off. The weather looks good and with the tailwind on our side we are expecting to land in London approximately fifteen minutes ahead of schedule..._ " 

Yamaguchi smiled as he heard his boyfriend's voice. No matter how many times Tadashi heard those announcements, he would still feel his heart swell up in pride knowing that Kei was doing something that he really loved.

For that, he was happy. 

Tadashi stood up from his seat, joining Yachi in serving food and drinks to passengers. They rounded up after a while–when they've ensured that everyone was comfortable. 

The phone connected to the cockpit rang, Tadashi answering it after a few seconds when no one was available to pick it up. 

"Hey, Captain, Kageyama-san. Is there something wrong?" Yamaguchi asked, worry latching his tone. 

"No, no, everything's alright. We'd like some drinks, though, one–"

"One iced black coffee for Captain and one iced tea for Kageyama-san?"

"He knows us too well," Kageyama chuckled in the background. 

"Is that all?" Yamaguchi called back. 

"Yes, thanks, Tadashi," Tsukishima murmured before hanging up the phone. 

Yamaguchi prepares their drinks, calling again to let them know that he's coming. 

"Here's your drinks!"

"Thanks, love," Kei glanced at Tadashi, shooting him a small smile and glaring at Kageyama after when he caught him making faces and muttering about Kei being lovesick. 

"We're at work, captain," Tadashi chuckled.

"Yes, Captain, we're at work," Kageyama mocked. 

"Yeah, no one asked," Kei narrowed his eyes at the two. 

"You're such an asshole, I swear to god," Tadashi said, shaking his head and opening the door.

"That's no way to treat a colleague, Yamaguchi-san!" Tsukishima called out, cackling when he saw his boyfriend flip him off. 

"You guys look cute," Kageyama said after a while, jostling Tsukishima out of his thoughts. 

"Shut up, it's weird coming from you," Tsukishima said warily, side-eyeing his first officer. 

"What?! It's a compliment, saltyshima!" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I know," The blonde uttered in reply. 

"Pfft, whipped," Tobio whispered, snorting behind his hands. 

_Whipped, indeed._

➹➹

Kei woke up to the warm sunbeams hitting his face, Tadashi's arm hugging his torso, and his hair fluffed up against the pillow. Kei loves mornings like this–when he would wake up to their own comfortable bed, his boyfriend's face greeting him first thing in the morning, limbs entangled with each other. 

Because they're away from home too much, Kei started to appreciate the days where he can spend just lazing around with no care in the world. 

Sleeping on hotel beds can never compare to the comfort that their home provides. Sometimes, when homesickness suddenly hits him, he would spend another hour wishing that Tadashi's the one in his arms instead of a pillow that's too soft to the point of unsettling. 

Besides, nothing can match the feeling of waking up next to the love of your life, right?

He watched Tadashi's face for a few more minutes, basking in the warm sunlight.

"You're so pretty..." Tsukishima whispered, admiring the work of art that was in front of him, holding him tightly. 

He stared at his boyfriend, his own eyes are barely open but still enough to see the other. Those freckles. It was his favorite thing. The small dots that were scattered across his lover's face, the freckles that are decorating his cheeks rivals those of the stars that we see upon the night sky. 

Tsukishima remembered that Tadashi always called him the moon– and if he was the moon, then Tadashi would be his stars. Always around him, always lighting up his world, always calming him down with his presence strong enough to be felt even if they're not with each other. 

Much like the stars. 

When there's the moon, there's also the stars. Though there are times when it's too hard for the naked eye to see, perhaps it's too cloudy or maybe they're just too far away. Nonetheless, they're still _there_. 

Much like Yamaguchi. 

Kei's lips quirked up a little after seeing his boyfriend drooling. He raised his arm and wiped his boyfriend's mouth with his hoodie's sleeves, then proceeding to tuck the other's fallen strands behind his ear. Kei paused from his movements when he saw his boyfriend flutter his eyes open. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Yamaguchi said groggily. 

"You're awake?" Kei whispered. 

"Of course, I am. Felt you staring too much," Tadashi blinked back. 

"Oh...sorry, you can sleep some more," Tsukishima says, planting a kiss on Tadashi's forehead. 

"No, it's fine, love,"

"Oh, okay,"

They stared at each other, hands intertwined and legs tangled under the covers, too sleepy to be conversational but too awake to go back to sleep. 

So they laid there, basking in each other's presence. 

As they always did. 

And will always do. 

"I really, really love you," Tadashi said, his lips sporting a gentle smile. 

"I really love you, too." 

Kei beamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt @katsukirawr


End file.
